


Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, corny pick up lines, hhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: “Hmm?” he hummed, wanting to go back to his self deprecating thoughts.John smiled before saying, “I’m lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?”Roger spluttered, going red. “W-What?”John flashed a devious smirk and shrugged. “It usually makes people laugh,” he said before standing up and walking away.





	Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: one of queen trying increasingly bad pickup lines on another member (preferably joger) to make them crack a smile after someone has upset them/ theyve had a bad day

Roger sighed as he rubbed his face a little too hard, trying to steady his racing heart. He wanted to be a rock star so badly, ever since he was little but this was too much. He hadn’t been able to eat since yesterday. He can’t afford new drum sticks. The gig they had scheduled last week cancelled their act out of the blue. This was all going to shit.

“Fucking hell,” he mumbled to himself, hunching over in his chair. His stomach rumbled.

“Hey Roger?” a quiet voice said, cutting into his wallowing. Roger looked up to see John, the relatively new bassist crouched before him.

“Hmm?” he hummed, wanting to go back to his self deprecating thoughts.

John smiled before saying, “I’m lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?”

Roger spluttered, going red. “W-What?”

John flashed a devious smirk and shrugged. “It usually makes people laugh,” he said before standing up and walking away.

With the panic fading from him, Roger indeed laughed. John had a really weird sense of humor and all of them were still getting used to it. Really weird. But Roger couldn’t stop laughing.

♚

Roger took off his sunglasses, setting them on the table besides the mountain of papers he was attempting to make into a song. He had this idea in his head, this feeling that tugged at his heart strings, but it was seeming impossible to actually get it down on paper. With every lyric and note he wrote, it lost that grandiosity he had in his head.

He groaned, scratching out another line, nearly tearing the paper as he did so. Not like it mattered! There was only garbage on it. No need to preserve rubbish.

He ran his fingers through his hair as the door opened, John coming in with two cups of tea in hand and his always genuine smile.

“You’ve been pretty quiet. Thought I’d fetch you some tea. Could only find early grey. That alright with you?” he said, placing the tea in front of Roger. Roger nodded, not caring for whatever it was. He could take just about anything right now to see if that loosened up the gunk in his brain. 

John sat opposite of him, blowing on the piping cup, glancing at Roger who was ready to pull his hair out.

“Uh, Rog?” he asked, a shyness to his tone.

“Yeah?”

“Well..Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?“

Rogert snorted, slamming his hand down onto the table. “Goddamit, Deacy! I thought you were going to give me advice! Get out of here!” Roger yelled while chuckling, pointing to the door.

John snickered as he got up, waving an apologetic hand.

“But, I never got to ask you how your trip down from heaven was!”

John ran out the door before Roger could fling his sunglasses at him.

♚

Roger was sitting in his stool, thinking about everything besides how bloody long Brian’s guitar solo was. Maybe if he squinted hard enough, he could count how many people in the crowd were wearing yellow.

One..two..

“Hey!”

Roger came back from his day dreams, shooting a grin to John who had joined him on the drum riser, probably also bored out of his mind after what was Brian’s 5th solo.

“You know what?” John practically had to scream over the crowd and amps.

“What?” Roger yelled back, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

“You don’t need keys to drive me crazy.”

Roger threw his head back, letting out a gigantic laugh that nobody but John could hear. John just smiled, his eye crinkles showing as he hopped down the steps and kept on dancing, like nothing had happened.

Roger was so winded, he almost missed his cue to start playing again. Cheeky thing that John was. Always making him laugh right when he needed one. Good guy…Good guy…

♚

“Tell me why you needed me specifically to go on this road trip with you?” John asked as he cranked Roger’s car window down, sighing contentedly when the cool air hit his face.

Roger tried to hide his smile as he drove, stealing quick looks at a blissed out John in the passenger seat. John could never say no to a nice long car ride, even if he pretended to be all chuffed about it. He was as crazy for cars as Roger was.

“Oh! Simple really. I wanted to ask you something. Was your mother a thief?” Roger said, face as serious and stoic as his voice.

John’s face scrunched up at the question, shaking his head incredulously. “What? You know my mum, mate. What kind of question is that?”

“Oh. I was just asking ‘Cus someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes,” Roger said, his grin too wide to contain.

John went pink, fumbling with the bottom of his shirt. “O-Oh..!” was all he could manage to say.

Roger giggled before continuing. “Is it hot in here or is it just you?”

“It’s just you…”

“Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?”

“It’s noon…”

Roger was laughing all the while, but his chuckling falter, his grip on the steering wheel growing tight.

“Is it just me or have you been flirting with me all these years?” he asked, his stomach suddenly beginning to flip.

John, for once, didn’t have an immediate answer. His mouth hung open, face flushing deeply.

The two were quiet for a minute, not uncomfortable but certainly not comforting either. Maybe Roger had read too much into the gag. Maybe he was better off driving the car off the side of a-

John cleared his throat, looking at Roger as he spoke.

“There’s side view, rear view and you know what else?“ he asked, a hint of a tremble in his voice.

“What else?” Roger asked, eager to see where this was going.

“I loview.”

Roger’s face got extremely warm, having to focus very hard on driving in that moment since his brain had set fireworks off. _Oh thank god_.

“D-Do you?” he found himself asking, uncharacteristically blunt and shaky, not his usual suave self.

John stayed silent, but had his answer ready at hand. A deliriously soft kiss to Roger’s cheek.

Roger had planned to take John to the beach for a beautiful first date, but at this rate he _would_ crash the car from the heart palpitations and the occasional brain going blank he was experiencing. 

He pulled over, almost breathless as he said, “You want to go to a diner? Just off this highway?”

John nodded in the affirmative.

“Also,” Roger said before pressing his lips to John’s, John’s cheeks cupped in his calloused hands. John leaned into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut.

This was not in the plans at all, but _goddamn_.

Roger pulled away, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Your lips don’t look so lonely anymore.”

John snorted, slapping Roger’s knee.

This wasn’t in the plans, but by god was it a good start.


End file.
